Okinawa Drop
This drop was mentioned in Transmission 38: Located at: google maps panoramio video flash FIles: http://pastebin.com/ZdZFRwiG http://pastebin.com/sGNKZdeR http://pastebin.com/Cm1XfC8C 15:22 C1UCharon Double checked the second pastebin. There's a couple garbage lines that aren't in the original. Updated pastebin: http://pastebin.com/Cm1XfC8C File Names: first: 安全な輸送 'safe transport' or 'safe transportation' second: 旅程 'schedule' ryotei itinerary could also mean hotel; inn (kanji) 旅程 = (hiragana) りょてい = (romaji) ryotei JAPANESE DICTIONARY Both files are solved by converting to text with i ro ha, and then caeser shifting -1 on the short side of the hiragana chart, looping around. File 1 Safe transportation 42 64 47 21 55 75 63 64 63 74 61 ' '''51 75 52 32 11 47 22 ' '43 55 43 75 51 75 ' '''14 63 65 22 55 76 64 66 75 41 12 76 75 52 75 11 22 47 66 57 52 32 54 17 47 47 63 64 52 76 File 2 43 56 72 22 32 47 51 21 43 43 35 75 56 56 75 23 32 56 35 11 72 75 27 15 ''' '''75 56 57 72 57 75 56 75 72 756 46 72 22 32 47 51 21 43 43 35 75 56 56 75 23 75 56 57 72 57 75 56 56 43 35 43 75 72 76 14 13 ''' '''32 56 35 11 53 75 56 57 72 57 43 75 72 76 27 156 14 72 File 2 Itinerary/Schedule repaired (apparently first ver of second file that charon posted was with mistakes ( I dont know if mistakes were made on purpose or unfortunate copy pasting) 56 46 72 22 32 47 51 21 43 43 35 75 56 56 75 23 75 56 57 72 57 75 56 56 43 35 43 75 72 76 14 13 32 56 35 11 53 75 56 57 72 57 43 75 72 76 27 15 THIS IS CORRECTED VERSION ON POS 23 WA REPLACED BY NI and WA WO AND N ROW CORRECTED = File 1: Miyakita, Keshi Kaya, Kasuo Yoshimoto, Akira Ikeishi, Yoshi Nakamura, Ken Yamashiro, Ren Shimoshi, Araki Matsumoto, Hiteki mi ya ki ta ke shi ka ya ka su o ' '''yo shi mo to a ki ra ' 'i ke i shi yo shi ' 'na ka mu ra ke n ' 'ya ma shi ro re n ' 'shi mo shi a ra ki ' 'ma tsu mo to hi te ki ' 'ki ka ya mo n ' RECOGNITION OF MIYAGI TAKESHI File 2: ''' u e ha ra ' to ki yo ta i i chi shi u u shi ni ' '''shi u tsu ha tsu shi u u i chi i shi ha n na ho ' '''to u chi a ku shi u tsu ha tsu i shi ha n ko he うえはら ときよたいいちしううしに しうつはつしうういちいしはんなほ とうちあくしうつはついしはんこへ Some more Spacing: 1. Uehara 2. tokiyo taiichi juu ji ni 3. Shuppatsu juu ichi i ji han naho 4. Touchaku shuppatsu iji ha n ko he Translation: 1. Uehara -is a name 2. Tokiyo Daiichi at ten o clock 3. Departure, eleven, "i shi ha n na ho" - could not make too much sense of 4. Arrival, departure, "i shi ha n ko he" - the he at the end implies the rest is a location he will arrive at. ishihanko Category:Drops